Jades Twin
by BTRFAN105
Summary: Jades twin brother comes back to HA after being in londons top performing arts school and learn how Jade became the way she is thourgh the actions of her most loved person. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I love Victorious especially Jade, Cat and Beck there my favourite character. So anyway I had an idea which I would have loved to give to Dan Schneider in a male version of Jade so I thought put it on here so I will shut up and here is the first chapter to Jades Twin **

Jade walked into Hollywood Arts in her usual dark colours with her boy friend Beck. Beck went to his locker and noticed Tori talking to there gang so beck nudged Jade over with him to her annoyance**. "**Hey guys" Beck greeted the gang to which he got greetings back. Jade stayed silent drinking her mourning coffee to which no one really cared about as she was being quite and it was too early to start any type of fighting but what no one knew was that Jade was in a bad mood course of the news she was told early that mourning

_Flash Back _

_Jade woke up the way she normally does her alarm went off which she screamed " STUPID ALARM" so after throwing her alarm against the wall she got out off bed and stepped into the warmth of the shower lets the hot water wake her up and let her relax. Jade finished her shower and looked at her self in the mirror and thought "why is Beck still with me he could get any better girl then me someone who is prettier funnier and has bigger breast then me" Jade was really insecure about her self and the only person who could give her confidence was gone and did not even say good bye to her. _

_After getting dressed her mum was happy for a change "Jade honey I've got some news for you ". Jade's reaction was "are you and dad finally getting a divorce?"Jade's mum shock her head no which coursed Jade to let out a sigh she hated her dad course he did not like performing arts and her mum only loved her through someone she did not want to think about but she had to think about him now." Jason is coming back home and back to Hollywood Art's" _

_End of flashback _

Those words have been repeating them self in Jade's head she could not believe that the one male who destroyed her and made her the way she is towards everyone is coming back. The only people who knew of Jason where Cat and Beck as they started the same time Jade and Jason did but Jason got a offer from London Academy of Performing Arts which is massive and one of the best performing arts schools in the world Jade wanted to go to be with her brother but the recruiter said no and so that how Jade easily got jealous was course of her brother and her parents clearly loved Jason more then her.

"Jade are you ok you have been blank for the past five minutes" Tori asked her which caused Jade to snap at Tori " I'm FINE LITTLE MISS PERFECT TORI VEGA WHO HAS A PERFECT LIFE WHY WOULD I PUT ANGRY" . Beck knew something was wrong Jade has never snapped like that to anyone it even scared him which rarely happened as he knew Jade inside and out.

" Babe that was nasty say sorry to Tori and explain to us what is wrong" Jade sighed she knew he was right and the truth would come out sooner or later so she might as well tell them now "My twin brother Jason is coming back ".Cat got excited "YAY, Jason is so cool" off course Jade shot her a death glare in which she took the statement back and said "But not as cool as you Jade". Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex had no idea that Jade had a twin.

Rex was first to break the awkward silence as everyone thought one wrong word and that was there life over "so the wicked witch has a twin brother what is he the devils brother" Rex started laughing to which Tori, Andre and Robbie looked nervous as one Jade was bad as it is they did not want a second Jade who was a male secretly they would never say that to Jade's face. Cat and Beck where happy but tried to hide it course they knew Jason was the reason why Jade was hurt. "So what Jason like?" Tori asked questioned about the new boy that was coming to HA. Jade gave a disgusted sound out she acutely thought she stood a chance with her brother she would not allow it for one second " He's nice funny calm collected smart organised talented and defends people he makes me feel sick". Cat squealed at her and said "don't forget cute your brother is extremely cute". Jade was stressed her day not even began and she knew her brother was coming home and that Cat and Tori wanted to date him could her day get any worse.

**Should I carry this on or not but if I carry on you learn more about Jade and Jason past and the events that lead to Jason coming back and the relationship Jade and Jason had and what its like now **

**R&R and ill give you virtual VICTORIOUS CAST MEMBER **

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for such good reviews hopefully I will get more but any who I will stop talking and get on with chapter 2 also it will be told in the POV from different people including Cat, Tori, Jade and Beck so hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

Jades POV 

So I found out my brother is back and now everyone was warming up to him ARH I hate him so much since he left me. Luckily I had Sikowitz class which was my favourite.

"JADE" he shouted at me which broke me out of my train of thought "pick a cast for improve scene" I sighed heavily I just wanted the day to go by quietly as Jason was coming HA "Cat, Beck, Tori and Andre". I then heard Rex say a family reunion for the scene.

I started by going "Mum he is my boyfriend I love him and don't want to leave him" as I said this I hugged Beck

Tori then started screaming at me like mum first did when I introduced her to Beck" NO AND THAT FINAL I HEARED WHAT HE IS LIKE AND IF YOU DONT FINISH HIM I WILL CALL YOUR FARTHER"

I shouted back "CALL HIM SEE IF I CARE"

Beck then started saying "Maybe I should leave I am coursing trouble which I don't want to course" he sounded hurt like a bad memory had come back to him

Andre then who pretended to be my dad walked on stage screaming "GET OUT I DONT WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER OR MY FAMILY". Wow Rex is sure making this feel like déjà vu all over again but this time it was not as harsh as it was with Jason

Cat then spoke up "maybe we should let them date they make such a cute couple" just as Tori was about to answer the bell rang and Sikowitz dismissed us while carrying an older man who people often wondered what was wrong with Sikowitz but I like his wired behaviour as it often reminded me of Jason before we had our massive fight and he left for London.

_Flashback in normal POV _

_Jade was mad at her brother not only did he do extremely well in the audition for London academy of Performing Arts but he also got a standing applause something Jade did not have. "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT JAY?" Jade was so mad anyone would have thought her boy friend would have cheated on her. "What you mean sis I've done nothing wrong but only sing and danced me can't help if they enjoyed it"._

_Jade was so mad with her brother that he got accepted into the top Performing Arts school in the world and she never plus her parents kept saying well done to Jason which fuelled her anger even more. " YOU KNOW WHAT JASON JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU ARE NOT MY TWIN" as Jade was screaming these words at Jason tears started to flood her eyes because she was jealous everything Jade wanted in her life including the love off her parents was going to Jason. "Jade come on don't start a fight you know your my twin and I will always say th". Jade just stopped him before he could finish and screamed at him more though they was more screams " YOU WILL NEVER BE MY TWIN BROTHER JASON MARTIN WEST I HATE YOU AND WISH YOU WAS NEVER BORN" she then started pushing him and slapping him but Jason just said words that haunted her till her parents met Beck " Mum and I really think you two will last I bet he dumps you after I've gone so that you have no one left Jade." _

_End of flashback and back to Jades POV _

Jade gave a little smile and chuckle Jason was wrong about her and Beck. "you fool look at me and Beck now stronger then ever" she thought this to her self knowing that he was the reason why Jade was easily jealous course of what he had done.

Cat POV

I was so excited to see Jason again after so long I wonder if he members me and if he still cute oh well only time will tell.

Tori POV

A new West this is going to be a rollercoaster I hope he is not too much like Jade course she gives me a hard time as it is. From what I've heard he sounds like a really cool lad and hope we can be friends and according to Cat he is cute I can honestly say she does have a good choice in lads.

Beck POV

I hope that Jason don't hold that grudge against me still I mean last time what happened nearly ripped me and Jade apart I just hope London changed him and he has forgiven me course I know he has Jade's strength and he could full well beat me up and make it look like I had an accident.

Normal POV

The group walked into there next class which was stage fighting with Russ. The group saw a new lad who they did not know but Jade knew as soon as she walked in and Beck felt her tense as he was hugging her from be hide and she knew they knew that Jason was the one they where looking at.

Jason was 6ft 2 he had black jeans on with army boots on as well a black tank top and a leather jacket he basically had the bad boy/ biker look about him. Tori looked into his eye he had the same eyes Jade had that killer like blue eyes. He had jet black hair with blonde strikes in and Tori figured that the West's would both have strikes in there hair. A lot of people noticed a difference too in that he smiled and laughed but also he was darker then Jade. Cat never knew why people often called Jason "the viper" but Tori did now know it was because of his eyes it looked like it was getting ready to attack her.

Cat squealed "JASON" and threw her self at him and hugged him Jason chucked "same old Cat look at you grown up now and I love what you done to your hair last time I recall you had brown hair red suits you cat" he said this while smiled obviously he did not know everyone but he sent Beck a death stare and then people knew that was history between the two. Andre whispered to Beck "what happened to you two?" Beck replied "long story buddy lets just say he nearly spilt me and Jade up"

Jason then walked over to Beck started him down and said in a cold manner "It's not nice to talk about be hide there back if you want to talk about me say it to my face Becket". The whole class was ready to see a fight kick off between the two but Jade and Tori stepped in between the two "Jade" Jason said blankly to which Jade replied back "Jason". Jason then looked at Tori and tried talking her up "wow I knew angels where beautiful but you are something". Tori blushed she was getting hit on by Jason West the boy she just met. Jade felt violently sick as she joined Beck and Andre as they watched Jason and Tori "I don't know that kid but he is making me angry". Everyone apart from Tori knew that Andre liked Tori but never told her and this made him hate Jason. The teacher came back so now Jason and Jade had to do a fake fight Jade tried her best not to acutely hit him. The rest of the day went by fine and now Jade was home with Jason. School tomorrow would be interesting.

**Thanks for all the great reviews it means a lot so you've now met Jason what you think to him and I wonder if anyone will guess what happened to him and Beck I will say what happened If I get reviews and to Butterfly Wave please don't kill your self I will carry on with this if I get reviews so R&R and I will give you virtual members of the VICTORIOUS cast.**

****

**Also cant update from Saturday till Friday as I'm going away so please leave me nice reviews and comments :D:D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I've had reviews of people asking for more I'm going to give more but this will be a little shorter then chapter 1 and 2 and will be in Jason POV and will start after school finished. Also member I'm going away tomorrow so R&R you wonderful people so I have something to look forward to anyway ill shut up and write enjoy Chapter 3. **

Jason POV

I can't believe Jade is still dating Beck of all people I mean not after what he was like in the past when we all first got into HA.

I finished school and went to my locker to get my Hemet to go home on my motorbike I had thanks to mum and dad buying me it off course just as I getting my stuff out my locker the person I dreaded to see come ran the corner surprising me.

"Hi Jason" Trina said in such a flirty way it was stupid I never been interested in her I mean she cant sing but she is quite good at dancing and acting I gave a fake chuckle and replied " I'd love to stay and chat but I've really got to go now". After I said that she walked off out like she owned HA she still that snobby mouthed diva she thinks she is but it would be rude to say that to her face not after the beating I got at London for saying that to someone's face bad times.

After I finished putting books into my locker and getting my helmet out I saw Trina sister Tori staring at me she came over and talked to me "man she's so beautiful and talented she can sing act and dance how is she related to Trina" I then realised that I had said this out loud luckily it was just me and her and she just blushed more red then a tomato I felt so embarrassed but we just laughed and stared into each others eye she had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. I gave Tori a lift back to her house and let her wear my helmet since Trina went off with out her said good bye to her and went back home.

No sooner had I walked in the front door Jade was starring me down getting ready to fight but what she forgot was that I was the one who had the more powerful eyes and could scare people more with them. "Why were you with Vega and flirting with her?" the first part was more of a statement but the 2nd part was a question. I knew how to annoy her and stop the questions so I responded "What Vega is we talking about Tori, Trina or Las Vegas?" she just grew more angry with me and stormed of.

I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of tea good old tea from the people of England oh how I love tea I was approached by Beck. "Look Jason I know you and Jade are not close but please stop messing her life up she was happy to a point till you returned". Wow kids brave I respected Beck he always stood up for people when they were treated wrong even from Jade "look Beck I respect you course you treat everyone fairly but there's only two people who know what you are like which is me and you. I could have ruined your relationship with Jade by telling her what your like"

Beck soon walked off and I heard the door bell ring and I opened it to see Tori standing there "Hey Jay" she said as she hugged me and kissed me on the check. Beck saw the whole scene take place and I knew Jade would find out and would kill Tori as Jade never let anyone call me Jay but her. I told Beck me and Tori had a project to work on for dance and he just nodded but what he did not know is that we were going to sneak out and go see a movie together moving a motorbike was easier then a car and it would not make much noise.

After the movie finished I took Tori home and we were talking about how great the movie was even though half the time we was making out it was some chick flick I let her pick since I wanted to win her affection. We walked in giggling and I stopped her by saying "I had a great night tonight but I'm tired and I will pick you up at 8 for school" she just gave me that amazing smile of hers and nodded. I then closed the distant between us by hugging her and putting my hand on her check and kissing her passionately which to my surprise she kissed back. It was only the screams of Jade that we both looked and saw Andre, Jade, Robbie, Rex, Trina and Beck starring at us. Andre and Jade looked ready to kill us and Cat looked so hurt that we broke her heart while everyone else was in shock man I felt like that something big was about to happen.

**Sorry its short guys but I'm doing this course you have given such good feedback and I love feedback even if its review or a PM I don't mind so anyway the past beck has I wonder what you guys think it is I'd love to see what you guys think it is and what do you think will happen in chapter 4 let see what you think course I'm interested **

**PS I'd like to thank ohsnapitzjess and EpicNerd for helping me and supporting me I am thank full guys :') **

**R&R you lovely people and I will give you virtual members of the VICTORIOUS cast PS Elizabeth Gilles is not very well bless her so let hope she makes a speedy recovery and she is my future wife haha :') Just kidding **


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOP I'm back from my holiday and I've missed writing and everything so now as I'm back I will write chapter 4 and I wished I owned sadly I only own Jason. I will now shut up and let you enjoy chapter 4**

Jason was in bed looking at the ceiling of his room knowing too well that he had completely fucked up not just with Tori but Cat too considering there past. Jason had much to do or think so he shut his eyes before he knew it he was asleep in a dream word

_Dream world _

_Jason was standing alone in the dark and screamed out "Where am I?" to which he got no answer too but he saw a lone figure in the dark as he ran up to her he features become more aware to him and that he was staring at Cat he smiled at her as Cat also smiled back at him and it quickly faded and Cat started melting grabbing a knife and screaming at Jason "YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED BY ME OR TORI" and then stabbed him in the side._

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT" Jason screamed waking up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. Looking at his phone it read 3:30 in the mourning great he feel asleep so he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to have a wash and sort his self out, the cold water refreshed his skin and sent a relaxed feeling all over his body to make his mind aware that he was in a safe environment after drying him self off he took his top and looked at the scar and felt it over sending a cold shiver and sending him back to how he got the scar.

_FLASHBACK JASON POV_

_I was in a rough part of London and the British never really took kind to me being there in the first place. The only friend I had was a guy named Sam but he was a couple years older then me. So at 15 on my own in a place which is not my home felt pretty scary and I did not like England it was cold miserable and there was no sun shine like there is LA. _

_I feel in with the wrong crowd after Sam finished and I started living the life of drink and sex I now look back realising that this is not what I wanted to get into fights and sleeping around because I knew the girl who I loved was half way across the world probably with a decent lad who could treat her right not like me. The small brown haired girl was all I could think about while I was downing more beer and getting completely smashed out my face to try forget about the rough break up we had about a month ago. To try get over her I slept with more girls but that just kept reminding me of her and after all we took each other innocent and you never forget that person. _

_I carried on drinking till about 2:00 in the mourning and was thrown out this pub we managed to get into for coursing a scene course I kept shouting " I LOVE HER AND I WANT HER BACK" as I was thrown out a bunch of lads followed me wearing hoodies and they wanted my phone which I said "Piss off" which seemed to really annoy them so the young over confident lad I was I threw a punch at one of them and started fighting them off. I did well at first till one of the youths smashed a bottle over my shoulder to which I screamed out in pain course the glass tore into my skin showing the red crimson which was my blood. As I stood back up a 2__nd__ lad grabbed me and I felt a sharp pain go into my side and as I looked I saw a knife handle to which I had realised he had stabbed me so I let out an almighty scream of a pain to which he let me drop to the floor luckily someone had called the police and ambulance as I heard the sirens and as I blacked out all I recalled was Jade and the love of my life._

Normal POV

Jason shook his head at the bad memory he had and realised that the day he was stabbed changed his life as he stopped being so over confident and the only one who knew about him being stabbed was his parents as he did not want Jade or anyone else to know. Jason knew what he had to do so he hatched a plan to which he would carry out tomorrow at school but he needed help off Beck.

Jason woke up the usual way shower, breakfast and then off he went to pick Tori up but he agreed to the first part of his plan after he and Tori had got to HA as he did not want to upset her with her dad as he would shoot him as he is a cop. The ride to HA was pretty quite as Jason did not know where to start but by the time he figured it out he was at HA. He decides that he should be open with this and just tell her the truth. (**BOLD is Jason)**

"**Tori I have something to tell you " **

"What is that then Jay?"

Jason's mind was rushing at him on one hand he still loved the girl he lost his innocent to the other he had a fresh chance with Tori who was amazing but he knew he had to do what was right. **"Tori me and you are not going to work out course I"**

Before he could finish Tori slapped him hard and left her hand print on his face and she had tears in her eyes " What just course your sister hate's me or are you cheating on me or something dear god what did I do wrong"

"**Cant believe you slapped me and why is it I never get to finish my sentence weather its Jade or someone else"**

Tori ran into Hollywood Arts Jason ran after her and into the main hall but before he could say Tori wait he was met by a fist which made him fly backwards and onto his back hard he let out a painful groan as the punch was hard.

The fist came from Andre "you think you can upset Cat and then make out with Tori yeah right "as he finished his sentence Andre kicked him in the ribs. Jason laughed "I was making things right here Andre so don't start fighting with me" Tori was left confused till Andre looked her in the eyes and told her " I have feelings for you Tori and it took me this long to realise it". The gang came round the corner and Jade looked at Jason on the floor and called him out "JASON" Jade then grabbed Beck and kissed him passionately in front of him and she bit Beck's lip so her tongue could battle with his.

Cat was not her happy self course she was hurt by what Jason did but she was still mad at Tori like when she kissed Danni in front of her. Jason just grew mad he wanted to make things right and instead he gets kicked in the ribs his sister trying to make him angry and Cat ignoring him so Jason wanted to fight Andre seemed more reasonable to clam self defence if asked by teachers or cops. So Jason picked him self groaning in pain in the process his voice was barely a whisper when he said "I'm sorry Cat Valentine". The only person who heard this was Jade and she now knew what Jason was going to do but before she could warn anyone it was too late, Jason had just thrown all his weight into Andre and the nearest locker which made an all mighty metal bang from the locker and Andre bones meeting Jason then started laying into Andre throwing punch to where he could. Jade separated them with help from Beck Robbie and Tori and took them both one side to calm them down. Jason just shouted at Jade " IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED HUH JADE ME BEATEN AND BROKEN WITH NOTHING LEFT WELL GUESS WHAT JADE FUCKING WEST MY DEAR TWIN THIS IS THE 2ND TIME". He then lifted his shirt up and showed her his scar and Cat caught a glimpse at it and shrieked she now felt guilty for what she had done to Jason considering there past. She knew full well that she would stay mad at him otherwise he would always win.

Jason went to lesson after getting cleaned up and he wanted Beck's help to win Cat and Jade back so at lunch he used Sinjin's phone to text Beck to tell him to meet him by the lockers. As Beck walked pasted he grabbed him and brought him to the Janitors closest. "What do you want and please don't kill me" Beck was scared course Jason was staring him down with his eyes Jason let out a defeated sigh "Beck we were best friends, brother's even I just want a high school life without much drama and to have the relationship I had with Jade back so I'm asking you to help me please". Beck thought about this and answered "what's in it for me" Jason smirked "well like my sister I find things out quick I know your failing singing so help me out and it will get you a A+ and we both get A's in singing plus I can help Tori and Andre out as I know Tori has not spoke to Andre since he attacked me this mourning". Beck knew Jason was true to his word and that this would fix everything and unlike Jade Jason was too forgiving and let most things slip so he agreed to help.

Jason was dressed in black jeans black and white convos and had a white shirt on with a black tie on. He looked ready to sing and with Beck singing back up vocals he was sure this would work and would win everyone back so he sent Tori a text saying that Andre wrote this song to which Beck sent André a text saying just agree with what she asks you.

"Alright people I'm Jason and this song is dedicated to Cat and my twin Jade LETS GO BECK"

Everyone looked surprised even Jade

This time I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life<br>The one we all dream of  
>But dreams just aren't enough<br>So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
>I'll know it by the feeling.<br>The moment when we´re meeting  
>Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen<br>So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
>Right up to the end<br>Until that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with<p>

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.<p>

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<p>

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right<br>It´s just like DéjÃ Vu  
>Me standin' here with you<br>So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
>Could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with?<p>

Jason and Beck got a standing applause to which they both knew they got high grades and so after performing Jason went home as he was tired but when he got home he saw something that shocked him.

**CLIFFHANGERS got to love them review to find out what happens . **

**To A novelist and anyone else who notices mistakes I do have dyslexia so I try very hard to try get everything right but I do tend to get words mixed up but I hope you enjoyed. Also the song is Shayne Wards gotta be somebody that how Jason sounds like Shayne Ward so I have no rights over anything write **

**R&R and ill give you a virtual member of the victorious cast much love xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tehe I'm back and this is for the two people who flamed me course I know they love my writing so this is for you course I know you love it ha-ha this is to my loyal fans I love you guys for being supportive and being just amazing so here you go here chapter 5 **

Jason walked into his house after performing an amazing concert with Beck which in his mind felt so amazing to be friends with Beck again and his heart jumped as he was able to sing again as at London it solely acting.

Jason slowly walked into his housed which was odd as the door was left open and he knew his parent's locked the door and Jade left straight after he finished singing and after the teacher told them, that him and Beck got A+ for there work. He walked in feeling afraid that there was a robber there or a rapist who would hurt his little sister Jade. The wind made his hand freeze so he slowly pushed the door open as quite as possible with his breath catching in his throat nearly chocking him, Jason undid his tie so if there was someone there he could not choke him as he went into the kitchen he saw the door off one hinge and glass on the floor he went to the first sight he saw which was his mum on the floor with blood coming out her head. "MUM" Jason ran towards her shaking her hoping the worse had not happened, she respond to him Jason felt a flow of joy go through that his mother was ok "Jason get upstairs now he has Jade" the words sounded more of fear then anything and Jason was over protective of his sister as she was the only reason he stayed strong and really cared for his sister so without being told twice Jason ran up stairs as fast as he could.

Jason ran upstairs banging on the door to Jades den "JADE ARE YOU IN HERE?" after hearing no answer he went to her room to which her heard Jade's small cry for help. Jason tried opening the door to which he had no success so he had no choice but to break the door down which he was able to do with ease. He walked in to see Jade and on top of her was his farther and by the look of things he was trying to rape her as Jade had no pants on and her top was torn. He ran faster then ever before in such short distance grabbed his farther and just punched square on the nose and he heard a crunch not sure if hr broke his hand course of the adrenaline rushing through his system or if he just broke there dads nose he was just worried about Jade . Jade opened her eyes not able to see at first through the amount of tears she cried begging her farther not to rape her, she hoped someone had come to save her and luckily someone had come to her rescue. Jade's heart jumped for joy that it was Jason she just smiled at him but before he could help her up there dad was up on there feet and smashed a picture over Jason bad shoulder to which he let a groan of pain and feel on the floor. "Why are you doing this farther?" Jason asked this in such a manor that even scared his dad but his dad just laughed it off and told the twins what he was doing.

"I'm going to kill your mother, rape Jade and then knock you out and burn the house to the ground and say to the police that you were jealous so you burnt the house to the ground with Jade and Christie inside still." That plan made no idea to Jason or Jade but Jade was still in shock and was still shaking and sweating over what nearly happened. "Wwwww-aaassss it for money?" Jade stunted the question out to which there farther just nodded yes and that if anything happened to the family the person still alive would be incredibly rich. The sirens of the police cars where ringing which meant someone had call the police to which the only person not in the room was there mother who had now just called the police and ruined there dads plan.

Jason then ran at his dad to try keeping him till the police came and then started brawling with his dad off course it was an easy fight for Jason as he had the age advantage but there dad was sneaky. The fight lasted between 2 to five minutes with each man receiving the same amount of hits and bruises on each other it was not till Alex there farther pulled a flick knife and with that Jason froze on the spot knowing how much damage a knife could do. Jason eyes then started showing fear to which Alex used to his advantage and started messing with his son's mind " say good night son" just as he was about to stab his son his daughter kicked Jason out of the way and with Jason only got slashed across his chest. "You little bitch I knew I should have killed you a long time ago" just as he was about to stab Jade the police came in and shot Alex and with that there farther was arrested.

CAT POV

Me, Tori, Beck, Andre and everyone else were at Tori's house playing retro party games. Beck and Andre where swinging me which was so fun I loved it and it made me squeal with joy as I loved it. The mini party was in full swing after the amazing concert Beck and Jason put on this was the after party and knowing the West twins they would defiantly come as they enjoyed parties no matter what. "So what do you guys think of Jason as a person and his musical talents" I said while giggling

Tori responded "He's ok and for music wise he is talented" figured she would say that after what he did to her.

Andre chuckled "he's alright at first I hated him but now he is cool and he is talented I would write and perform a song with him if he asked" after finishing his statement he put his arm round Tori I guess there the new couple in HA

Robbie responded "He's average I'd say in every sense of the word but is too much like Jade". Robbie would say that since he is easily jealous of other performers and hot guys and yeah he is too much like Jade I just giggled after that and smiled Jason and Jade where alike

Trina and Rex both said "He is so hot" but Trina kept saying how they should be together and would rule HA I just ignored her little comments.

Beck respond in a way that shocked me "He is amazingly funny and is really talented and my bro as well". I jumped up and down with excitement screaming "YAAAAAAAY"

Beck then asked "what about you Cat" before I could answer Tori's dad burst in saying that Jade and Jason where at the hospital after there dad attacked them so we just rushed to the hospital as fast as we could to see them.

I was so worried I hope there ok and the ride seemed to be taking forever but we got there so I rushed in to see Jade in the waiting area with her mum wrapped in a blanket "Jade "I rushed over to her and threw my arms round to try comfort her to which surprisingly she hugged me back and everyone else but Beck she had to take the blanket off and start making out with him to which everyone groaned.

BECK POV

I was so glad that Jade was safe her lips had the same coffee taste to it I'm guessing she had some while waiting so while she attacked my lips I slid my arms around her waist bring her body closer to mine and deepening the kiss so my tongue could battle hers. The spark I got every time I kissed Jade was unreal and I loved her and I could go on but I know if I was all sweet to Jade she would slap me on the head and tell me to stop being so corny typical Jade but that what I love most about her the way she is unpredictable and she is not like most girls she different just for me.

Normal POV 

While Beck and Jade where getting told by the nurse that if they wanted to kiss go outside , Cat sneaked of to Jason's room to see him and how he was since no one had asked about him. Cat found his room and saw his body she was in heaven he still had that six pack and big muscle's and she nearly lost her self till she heard him groan course he was having stitches done to repair the damage of the knife. Jason finished having his stitches in so Cat had a chat with him.

"Cat what are doing here spying on me are you?" Jason was trying to flirt with Cat which between them it was working.

"I don't know maybe" Cat blushed but giggled as well she loved it when Jason flirted with her so she went other to give Jason a kiss on the lips which he got ready for but just as he was about to seal the gap Cat pulled away and giggled and yelped with excitement "you still have feelings for Mr. West" Cat was giggling more then ever and she was happy too. "You Miss Valentine are a little tease" Cat responded with a wink and walked off glad that he was ok and that they could start repairing there relationship.

The following nights where hard for the twins but Jade was sleep easier as time went on but Jason could not sleep at all.

**I LOVE MY LOYAL READERS AND FANS ESPICALLY THOSE WHO LEAVE REVIEWS EVEN IF THERE JUST PMS I MEAN WITHOUT YOU GUYS THERE WOULD NOT BE ANYMORE OF THIS I THANK YOU WITH ALL MY HEART.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE TWIST I ADDED TEHE TELL ME WHAT YOU AND THERE DAD IS A BASTARD **

**R&R YOU BEATIFULL PEOPLE LOTS OF LOVE BTRFANXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALSO TO THE TWO REVIEWERS WHO FLAMMED ME IF YOU DONT HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO YOU KNOW WHERE TO STICK IT XXX**

**R&R AND ILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL MEMBER OF THE VICTORIOUS CAST APART FROM ELIZABETH GILLIES SHE'S MINE HAHAH I JOKE XXX **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a 6****th**** chapter to jades twin sorry I've been busy playing infamous 2 and I must say its so awesome so if you have a PS3 go out and get it now course its amazing. I had writers block too but now I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter. I wish I owned course then Elizabeth Gillies would be my girl friend tehe xxx**

The following two weeks for the twins where hard as both found it hard to sleep in fear that Alex would attack them during there sleep.

After the court hearing was over and the family knew that Alex was sentenced to 50 years in prison for attempted rape, triple murder and arson he would not be leaving prison at all so the West family felt safe. Jade however after knowing that there dad could not hurt them anymore was able to adjust easily but for Jason it was a complete different matter. The whole affair become know at Hollywood Arts but no one said anything or even asked if they was ok because they knew the twins would lash out and attack.

First lesson was with Sikowitz to which everyone was able to focus and the whole group was them self's apart from Jason but he hid it well from everyone except Cat as she knew the best way to know what Jason is feeling or is planning on doing is reading his face or his eyes. Cat was looking in his eye and she could see tiredness and that he was running on fumes and she clocked it he had not been sleeping well at all since the incident with there dad and she let out a quite gasp.

"You ask me what is 2 way method acting so I answer its where we play two characters at once an example of this would be Shakespeare plays when they had three actors playing out different roles so for this scene I want Cat, Jade, Jason, Beck and Robbie go". Sikowitz asked the group to perform a scene from Romero and Juliet with some Macbeth in to mix it up a bit

The activity went well till Jason louse focus and said something that was not set in Shakespeare time to which made Sikowitz go mad and told everyone to take there sits " Right guys work on that scene as Jason would have got you hurt if not possibly killed". The reaction across the group was different Cat screamed "I DONT WANNA DIE" and nearly started crying if it was not for Tori giving her candy to keep her happy while everyone rolled there eyes at the behaviour of Cat and Sikowitz the only person who did not react was Jason as he just sat back in his sit without even letting a sigh out or anything, Beck sent him a don't worry about it buddy glare. Sikowitz then gave out homework to everyone and continued going on about how they were just children and then sent them on there way since the bell had rang signalling lunch time. Jason behaviour began to worry Cat as he would have stuck up for everyone but instead just stayed in his seat and did nothing, even the cloths he was wearing was worrying tracksuit bottoms and a gray shirt that was no way the right clothing to wear on a motorbike.

Tori had sat with the guys at the table with her salty chips and pizza slice while the rest had pizza and other varies foods Jade had her salad while Jason had a chicken wrap. Tori started the conversation up "so are you guys up for going to the carnival later?" everyone agreed but Andre asked a second question "sound good girl but what time we are meeting?" Jade being Jade just answered "No body cares and you people give me a rash" Rex laughed going "the witch has spoken". After a heavy argument broke out between the guys about what time they would meet only Cat noticed that Jason was not paying attention and she agreed to her self that she would talk to him after wards in the janitors closest." Cat Jason you two coming tonight?" asked Beck, Cat just nodded her head and Jason looked at Beck" Yeah yeah I'm up for that".

The group disband after lunch too which Cat followed Jason and then pushed him into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell Cat why did you do that?" Jason asked her after she locked him and her in.

"Jason what's wrong baby I'm worried about you you're not paying attention in class and we have to literally shake you to get an answer out of you?" Cat was extremely worried and Jason could tell by her tone of voice and the look on her face as she was not smiling. Jason knew he had to tell her but as he was about to tell her he felt the walls caving in and felt like he was in a dream and he knew that if you feel like your in a dream kiss or punch the person as the reaction in a dream will be different. So Jason grouped Cat's checks and slowly learned in and kissed her soft red lips to which he knew now he was not dreaming and then there hormones wanted to take other. Cat bit Jason lip and slide her tongue into his mouth to which he broke after he needed air, Jason then grabbed Cat by the waste and picked her and placed her on a side Cat then wrapped her legs around his waist so then Jason started kissing her neck to which she let out a slow moan which made Jason want her more and then Cat took her top off revealing her pink bra and then Jason took his top off and then he realised they was in school and about to have sex. Jason pulled away "No Cat we can't differently not in here, we are in the middle of school" Cat agreed and put her cloths back and helped Jason too. School had finished and they realised they missed last lesson which they would say they were ill and went home. Cat walked out of HA holding hands with Jason "Look Jason I care about you please tell me what's wrong". Jason ignored her and just went home to try and sleep.

Jason tried to sleep but he just kept dreaming about the fight with his dad and having nightmares about fighting with Cat it was not till he walked into the bathroom the next mourning looking really pale and with his veins showing in his neck plus with scratch marks all over his arm and face he realised something wrong and he needed help but he had to get through the school day first.

**So what do you think R&R tell me what you think is wrong with Jason tehe and thank you to all those who have reviewed I have 20 so far not a lot but for me its a stepping stone I'd like to get to 100 if I can by the end of this story so please spread the word tehe I really do love you guys for being patience and being loyal **

**R&R and ill give you a virtual member of the victorious cast **

**PS did you know that Leon Thomas (André) and Danielle Monnet (Trina) are dating that's so cute :') **

**R&R you lovely people peace out Matthew xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys to those who gave reviews but course I love you guys I'm writing again and I know people do read this. This is to butter fly wave please don't kill me I'm young and still have much to do with my life. Right oh here we go time for the next chapter and sorry its took so long I've just lost inspiration to write so come on guys give me some inspiration.**

Cat woke up her normal happy self she had really good friends and was hoping to repair her relationship with Jason after they ended when they were 15 because he was living in London while she was in LA.

_Flashback _

_Cat had just arrived in London in the early hours of the mourning and was tired. She did not like the look off London it was wet and miserable and it being winter off course England has crap weather but she looked forward to seeing Jason. Cat finished checking her self in and collected her suitcase ready for the 2 weeks she had off to spend with Jason in a town that seemed like a scary horror movie to Cat, the thought of the city scared her and she let out a shriek. "Cat" Jason said as he ran towards the little brown haired girl "I've missed you so much "he said picking the girl up cuddling her to whom she giggled and cuddled him back. The two got a taxi back to the flat that Jason had to himself off course the two lovers kept everything till they got to the apartment._

_After the taxi drive and everything was in the flat the two sat down and had a long chat about everything from how HA had changed when Jason left and how everything was different. "It's so different now Jason you know the school is missing you the students miss you and Jade has had a massive change since you left"._

_The following night after having a massive shop in London which include Cat buying some expensive dresses and loads of other girly things much to the annoyance of Jason they went to some wild party that night at one of Jason's new friends house."Hey Jason nice chick you've got there" said a guy who was clearly eyeing Cat up to which Jason replied " Yeah I know stop eyeing her up she is my girl friend so stay away " Cat smiled knowing that Jason just defended her and was looking after her like he promised which he promised to do when they first started dating. The night carried on as crazy as ever but someone brought in alcohol and Jason drank too many while Cat sat at the table tired from dancing and she wanted to go home. "Cat my thumb is missing and everything is moving side to side" Cat just giggled at Jason's comment obviously drunk. Cat decide to call a taxi home so Jason could go to bed and Cat could sleep as well at least they would be safe, the taxi ride was not like the first one it was loud Jason kept proclaiming his love to Cat and she just laughed it off because he knew he was right but he was drunk. _

_They finally got to Jason flat and as soon as the door was shut Cat threw her self at Jason and Jason felt the spark Cat gave him and he sobered up and he kissed her and she slowly made there way to the bed room throwing cloths away and finishing a good night off. _

_Two months later_

_Cat had just broke up with Jason it was rough it involved loads of swearing cursing at each and most off all heart break. Cat was not her self she become depressed and was nearly thrown out of Hollywood Arts course she just kept crying and missing classes and Jade grew mad at her brother for destroying Cat._

_End of Flashback_

Cat and Jason where getting stronger though Cat wanted to talk to the gang at lunch alone without Jason. "Guys have you noticed something wrong with Jason?" Cat asked the gang with her eyebrows raised. Tori nodded agreeing with Cat, Beck gave a worried looked as he had been spending time with Jade. Andre asked "Why what's wrong with him?" Cat honestly gave her answer" I don't know Andre I honesty don't". Jade gave her answer "I don't care" the gang was shocked the brother that saved her life and Jade was still mean to him but no one dared start anything course Jason joined them. Jason said "hey" in a deep way but it also sounded like he had a sore throat but how he looked is what shocked everyonewas that his face was pale as anything and his veins where now turning black so Cat decide to get him some concealing with Lane. "Jason I've got you a concealing deal with Lane" Cat just told him straight and it was more of a statement rather then a question the seriousness in her voice sent a cold up everyone's spine as they never saw Cat like this but Cat was just protecting Jason but she was not sure what there relationship status was. Jason agreed to go to Lane's counselling but on one condition Jade goes with him as well. The shock that Jade had to go was worrying everyone but Jason knew Jade was going through a hard time as well.

"So Jade and Jason your both here because you had a horrific incident happen to both of you and now you are struggling not just at home but at school as well and off course I'm the guidance councillor so tell what the problem is and I will help you both through it". Jade just shouted at Lane "I'm not the one who needs help it's my dumb brother here "Lane and Jason just shout her looks which told her to shut up and just talk about her problems to which she felt like she could do since it was just the three of them so she had a conversation with Jason

"How much do you know Jason?" Jade asked while nearly chocked on her words and nearly started crying. Jason replied "I know your self harming Jade I've seen your legs and how recent they are they are just as fresh as the scratches on my face and arms."

The three talked about Jason's health as he was getting worse and Jade feelings which made the twins realise that they needed each other and not just now but since Jason left for London. "I'm afraid our time is up but Jason I rang the doctors up and they have sent sleeping pills to your house to help you with your insomnia and Jade being open was good for you, you cried smiled and laughed so we made progress I'm proud of both of you". The twins left Lane's office smiling and Jade drove them both home for dinner.

The twins finally arrived home to their mother had just finished making dinner "hey Jade and Jason have a good day at school?" she said this hugging her two children Jade was shocked but she knew that her mother loved them both so much. Both children nodded and just sat down to enjoy there dinner which they loved it was not until Jason went outside and had a cigarette to smoke which Jade joined him "Since when did you smoke big brother ?" she asked him this with a smile on her face" Jadedly August West are you smiling and sorry little sister I'm trying to stop, look Jade I know me and you are not exactly the best siblings but I just want you to know that I love you and you are my twin sister and I will always be there for you course you are beautiful inside and out and my role model I love you Jade". Jade cried and so she just hugged her brother which was the first moment the twins had been supportive and nice to each other. Jade and Jason both got a good night sleep both glad that Jason was going to recover from his insomnia and Jason made plans to have a good weekend with the gang.

**Sorry if its short guys but I just wanted to get the bro/sis moment in tehe and it was cute aha: P xxxxx **

**Anyway like I said I'm lousing inspiration so please review to give me a boost and I love you guys R&R and ill give you a virtual member of the victorious cast xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Also I'd like to give a shout out to Jess (ohsnapitzjess) nix (Epic Nerd) and Ally (Butterfly Wave) Jade sorry Jade can't remember your name off by hand and everyone else who is loyal to me you guys rock PS check out JESS's and Nix stories there amazing **

**R&R love Matthew peace out xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with chapter 7 course I love you guys and I now will now be taking into account I will not be getting 100 reviews by the time this is finished (SAD FACE) so any who I'm thinking of doing a bade one shot keep your eyes open for it in the near future. So here the chapter **

Jason woke up in a good mood his natural dark skin colour had come back and he now looked healthy thanks to his sister and his well complicated relationship with Cat he really had no idea what the relationship status between the two was.

Jason woke up and went for his shower in the mourning, turning the shower on he felt the cold water hit his hand and sent a cold chill through his hand that woke his body up a little. The temperature finally hit the right spot and Jason had a shower that felt amazing to him the warm water getting all of the cobwebs out of his system. Jason got dressed in a pair black jeans and a white top with his a jacket on since the courts made there dad give them money for the attack he sold his bike and brought him self a car to which he was really happy about as he enjoyed working on cars and with cars. He smiled at the thought of driving his new sports car the buzz of the engine and how it would send shiver up his spine and too most lads a "chick" magnet but Jason thought he already had a girl friend well sort off.

Jason walked into the kitchen to see Jade sitting at the table waiting and pouting "Hey Jade " to which she just nodded indicating she was in a bad mood Jason grinned he wanted to wind his sister up."What's up with pouty over there?" he said hugging his mum "Oh Jade's just made course her car has broke down and she has to get a lift of you"."I'M NOT POUTY AND I DONT WANT TO SHARE WITH MUMA'S BOY OVER THERE I'D RARTHER CATCH THE BUS" she screamed she was angry her car would break down just as the twins had planned an awesome weekend "well I'm sure the bus will enjoy your company" after that comment and laughing to him self Jade sent him a death glare but before Jade could get anything out there mum stepped in "alright you two settle down I know you have plans or are going to make them but settle down and you Jason West stopping winding your sister up". After a nice breakfast the twins headed out.

The twins had 2 hours before school started so decide to head to star bucks so the two could get a coffee they sure did love there coffee's and with it came some alone time where they could talk about there day. (**Bold is Jason)**

"**So Jade what have you got today on your timetable?" **  
>"well brother of mine you should know that "<p>

"**Why should I know your timetable? "**

"Well you should know my timetable and study it you stupid moron as we have every class together"

"**Oh anyway this weekend should we make a plan with the gang?"Jason asked his sister while she was sipping her coffee**

"Yeah whatever just don't include any of the Vegas and Robbie and we will be all good" Jade was in her mean mood

"**So you only want me, you , Beck , Cat and Andre. Do you realise how awkward Andre will feel if we make out with our other half's". **

Jade just ignored this statement knowing he was right after finishing there coffees and getting two to go the pair went off to Hollywood Arts to meet there friends and see what dramas would happen at school. The pair walked in laughing about events that happened in the past and the whole school just stopped mid conversation to stare the twins were laughing and smiling even Beck and everyone was amazed at the fact Jade was smiling. " Jade why are you so happy?" asked Tori. "What's it to you Vega oh that's right it's none of your business" some old Jade. " Jade it is her business course she's my FRIEND so play nice" Jason bit back as he hated when Jade was mean to people who were being nice to her ,Jade sent her brother a 2nd death glare in the mourning.

Jade loved Monday's as she had the whole day with Sikowitz as did everyone else. "Right young performers take your sits we have lots to discuss today including the roles for the new play bad girl/Good boy and we are holding auditions any questions". Just as Andre was about to ask a question Sikowitz just yelled " Excellent no question right today I want pairs and we are going to do about a tragic event everyone just pair with the person on there right". Jade got Beck to which Jade was happy about, Cat got Robbie which was good as they where close friends, Andre got Damien which meant that Jason was paired up with Tori. The first class was discussing the scene and each got a random choice to which Sikowitz told everyone what the scene was.

"Jade and Beck you have pet loss  
>Cat and Robbie you get cheating boy friend<br>Andre and Damien you get job loss  
>Tori and Jason you get lovers just found"<p>

Tori and Jason now felt awkward on new levels Jason sent Cat a sorry look but she just smiled and mouthed to him don't worry its only acting and Jason smiled back. The scene went on well with brilliant acting from everyone Andre struggled with his scene as Damien never got excited and was just so damn miserable all the time but Andre did well and was hoping to get a good role in the play. The class where all done and next up was lunch time as the gang would find out who got what role coming up for the play everyone was excited about it as each role was amazing and had a different challenge that the person had to portray in the scene that they appeared in ever if it was a small role or a background role the play was a demanding one.

"Hey people what are we doing today?" Tori asked smiling and all happy Jason laughed he had to admit Tori had a good smile on her."Nothing really just chilling" said Jason to respond to the brunette's question. " Just eating pizza" Beck said back while eating his food "Beck you're my friend but that's gross I nor does my sister want to see you talking with your mouth full of food" Everyone laughed the sensor of humour these two had together was amazing they could always make everyone laugh. The gang was just talking about how fun class had been and what role they hoped to have landed in the play, this was till Cat turned up "HI" everyone looked at what she wearing and she was dressed as little boo Pete everyone had there mouths wide open apart from Jason who did a spit take "what's up why are you all looking at me and Jason does that water taste horrible?" no one knew how to respond but Jason did " Cat you are amazing babe but that dress your wearing its showing your boobs off too much" after saying his statement he took a bite out of his burger so Cat smiled she had a devious plan to surprise him and everyone "Well I want to show off some cleavage as cleavage is sexy" everyone at the table then gasped apart from Jason who started chocking on his food. The situation then became awkward so everyone thought clever to move on to the next topic which was the twin's weekend plans. "Any who guys me and Jason are going Universal Studios tomorrow you guys want to come and Vega you can come just make sure your sister don't come" the last part was a statement which Jason backed up "yeah make sure she don't come I think I would end up leaving her there " Tori nodded she did not want her sister to ruin the moment. "So guys are we going to do my RV again?" Beck asked to which the whole table screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" Jason was left confused so the gang told him what happened last time with the RV at the beech and how Cat left them for hours after being told the story Jason just laughed at everyone.

The list for the play was up  
>Scoot Norman-Jason West<br>Lucy Norman-Cat Valentine  
>Miranda Green-Tori Vega<br>-Beck Oliver  
>Sgt Norman-Robbie Shapiro<br>Kate North-Jade West  
>Adam Stewart-Andre Harris<p>

The gang got main role the play was about a married couple Scoot and Lucy who faces problems when Scoot's brother is wounded in war and Scoot goes through grief so Lucy and her friends and family help to try make the brothers realise its not the end of the world it was a musical romantic with some comedy so it was a good play and everyone was pleased with there roles. Just then a jock threw a ball and it hit Cat's bum as she grabbed and shouted "HEY" the jock came other and smacked her bum so Jason did not fight with the jock he took his ball of him and said to him " hey go long I'll throw it to ya" off course only the gang saw his smile as he threw it at the jock's head and shouted at him " Dinosaur's where whipped a long time ago " to which everyone laughed. The weekend was going to be a crazy weekend end for the gang of young performers .

**So what you guys think and I know what will happen roughly tehe so I will keep it to myself as I don't want to give away spoilers so please review I like reviews as they make my day and I'd like to shout to my fans Jade and other writers such as a novelist, ohsnapitzjess and Epic Nerd these guys are awesome writers check them out ASAP. **

**PS Bad teacher is an awesome movie if you like sexual jokes and if anyone would like to work with me to a BADE co op pm and ill get back to you. **

**REVIEW AND ILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL MEMBER OF THE VICTORIOUS CAST **

**Peace LOVE MATTHEW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I'm back with this chapter and I must say I've not had any OC yet because it will be a new term soon and I want new students from people who would like to be a part of this plus check out my Dark warrior fic right ill shut up so please review and enjoy **

The gang decided to go to Universal Studios for the weekend and then head to a water park to have a fun weekend without the worry of school work or parents. The guys would take two cars which would be driven by Jason and Andre. In Jason's car it was Cat, Beck and Jade and André's car had Tori and Robbie.

The drive to the park was going to be very long so Beck and Jason decide to make it fair there would be a swap halfway through but to make things easier they all booked a hotel room so they don't have to travel far to the water park. Cat decide to start conversation with the group "The sun is shining I love sun shine it reminds me of unicorns". The group just stared at Cat she was so random and Beck played along with Cat "Unicorns live in Universal Studios maybe Jason will get you a unicorn". Cat was now really happy she sat there clapping "Can you Jason please please please get me a unicorn?" Jason just smiled at Cat "Off course I'll get you one "Cat screamed hugging him but just as she did the car went into the right nearly hitting Andre but lucky Jason got control over the vehicle again. Jade then screamed at Cat "Cat don't do that again I don't want to die so while Jason is driving keep your hand to your self" Cat looked like she was about to cry "I'm sorry" Jade then decide to wind her up "That red hair dye is defiantly going into your brain and making you dumber" Cat gasped and started going on and on about what Jade till Jason shouted " GUY'S stop it your giving me a headache and no Cat that can't happen you should know my sister by now". Jade stuck her tongue out to her brother to which he did the same.

Meanwhile in Andre's car 

After the near miss of hitting Jason's car the guys where struggling to breath to which they soon started laughing about it. Tori was the one who broke conversation "so guys how do you feel about all of us getting main roles in the play?" Robbie and Andre sent glares to her "Tori we all agreed that this weekend we would not talk about school and just have a fun weekend no matter what". Tori went to say something about school but then Robbie said "No matter what" after being told no to talk about school Tori suggested singing a song to pass the time which the guy thought would be a clever idea. The song that the guys wanted to sing was Best Friend's Brother which the guys had a really good time singing and after finishing the song they all started laughing it was days like this that the guys loved as they could have a good day and a good time.

The guys had to make a stop so that they could swap drivers to take a rest and use the bathroom as well grab some snacks. Tori pointed out a pizza restaurant and so for lunch they went pizza hut and Andre grabbed his camera deciding to take photos and give a copy to everyone for the times they can have together course soon they would be finishing Hollywood Arts and going to college some will be going to different college's across the country or going into employment in the entertainment business. The pizza hut was free and just had the young teens there enjoying the time they had together when the pizza where here Cat grabbed Tori's head and put her face first into the pizza the whole gang laughed as Tori head had cheese and tomato on it, "CAT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Cat shrugged her shoulders so Tori got her back by putting ice down her top to which the whole gang then started joining in a little messy food fight and by the time they walked out they was all covered in food.

The gang had finally cleaned up and was head to the hotel so they could collect the keys to there rooms and then explore the area a little bit course the youngsters wanted to go to a karaoke bar tonight and have a bit of a duet between the twins and a girls vs. boys sing off and many other crazy things on there three day weekend. The drive in the West car was a quite drive till Cat kept saying "I need to pee" every five seconds to which annoyed Jade and after 30 minutes off hearing this from Cat she screamed at her "YOU HAVE THE BLADDER OF A SQUARILL" which then made Cat quite for the rest of the journey, Cat nudged Jason who was sleeping to which she got a soft groan from him so she did the most logical thing to her which was that she cuddle up to Jason and found her self falling asleep. Beck was driving and looked in the rear view mirror and saw the two asleep looking cute so he nudged Jade telling her to look and she gave a smile knowing that these two deep down loved each other and so Jade took a photo of the two and after the flash went off Cat huddle more to Jason to which he just put his arms around her tiny waist.

They arrived at the hotel and Jason woke up but did not bother to wake Cat up as she looked really cute and could not bring him self to wake her up so he carried her to hotel. "Can I help?" the young lady asked she seemed polite compared to the pizza hut employees she was nice." Yes we have two rooms under the name Jason West and Jade West" .After signing the guess book and getting the keys they went to there room and got ready for there crazy night out which was a blast the gang sang songs and Cat won best female singer and Andre won best male singer. Cat and Jade sang Give it up, Andre and Tori sang song 2 you. Beck and Jason chose not to sing as Jason was tired and Beck did not feel well at all but came up to not ruin the fun over all the youngsters had a good night and took loads of photos and could not wait to the next mourning.

Cat was up at the crack of dawn shouting "Wake up its mourning come on lets get ready I want to ride all the rides "everyone was annoyed at getting woken up at six but no one knew where Jade was. Cat then ran out her room in her pjs banging on the boys door but without looking Jason opened the door and then Cat knocked Jason nose really hard. "Ow Cat that hurt I never knew you could hurt hit that hard" Cat just giggled while Tori sent him a look saying I know how you feel. "Why are you here little red?" Andre asked and she jumped up and down getting more excited "Breakfast and plus I want to be fist in line" Jason laughed at the young girl she was always full of energy and just loved being happy. "Right first off all where is Jade and Beck they have done a disappearing act and we have text them and second Cat get showered and ready and we will meet you in the cafe for Breakfast at 7:30"After everyone had showered and meet fro Breakfast Andre got a text from Jade saying they will meet them at the park as Beck is not very well. Jason knew something was up with his sister but shrugged it off and carried eating his breakfast and he swore that everyday the cloths Cat where wearing were getting shorter and shorter till one day she would probably turn up school wearing nothing.

The gang then went to the theme park hoping to meet Jade and Beck there but to there surprise they found Beck and Jade where already in the park with there tickets and where waiting for them to get there."Where have you been Jade I've missed you" Cat was more excited about being in the park course of the loud music and everything looked so amazing anyone would think that Cat was a 5 year old. Jade never answered and just kept quite as did Beck everyone thought they must be tired or excited about being at the park. Jason knew something was up as Jade was never this quite and Beck refused to give him or anyone eye contact Jason would get to the bottom of this after there so called "weekend of fun".

The first ride that they went on was Terminator battle across time everyone loved it but Cat got scared by the 3D affects and thought the guns where real so held on to Jason and Tori's arm to which everyone giggled. "It seemed so real though I'm sure of it" Cat was sure that what happened was real "Listen you wacky Red Head it was fake" Rex comment was nasty towards Cat which made her gasp. Andre managed to calm the situation down "Look Cat it was an attraction meaning that it's not real but that's the thrill in it and there is a couple more rides like that think you can handle". Cat nodded knowing that she would enjoy today as long as Jason won her a unicorn like he promised. The whole gang went on every ride possible include men in black alien attack and the Simpsons and many more the gang loved the day but Cat wanted her unicorn. The guys had photos and got loads of photos on the rides to have forever for memories but Beck and Jade where still being wired and where quite.

Just as they was leaving Jason spotted a game where prizes could be won and spotted a very big unicorn which would take up the back sits of the car so Jade and Beck would get punished for being quite and not having a good day. The man caught Jason coming other with Andre "Yes sir's want to a win a prize for that lucky lady?" which they both responded "YES!" like they was sighing up for a job. "Right young man who are winning a prize for and what prize will you try win?" Jason smiled facing the gang "The little red head and the big unicorn because she loves them".

The aim of the game was to try hitting the dart board bull eyes meant a big prize the closer you got to the middle the bigger the prize. Jason wanted a bull's eye which he got after scoring two small prizes. "the big unicorn please buddy" the guy who ran it was so nice he let Andre and Jason have a go for free since it was there girl friends as he put it. Andre on the other hand wanted a medium prize for Tori which he got her a fluffy teddy bear with a heart on it. While walking back to the cars Andre and Jason had a really interesting conversation

"Look Andre I'm sorry for how we started out but friends yeah?" Jason asked while sticking out his hand but Andre pushed it aside and gave him a bro hug signalling they were now best friends to which they both smiled. "So you and Cat how long have you two been an item?" Jason had to think course he had no idea how to answer that question "At the moment I'm not sure if we are but me and Cat where together for 3 years before I moved to London then she came out to visit me in London". André knew he was pushing it but asked anyway "Did you sleep with Cat?" Jason knew he had to tell someone "Yes, me and Cat took each other and since then we have both struggled to keep relationships with other people". Andre was shocked and happy and wished that Andre and Tori could have a really strong relationship like Jason and Cat. "CATTTTTT!" Jason screamed and she turned around screaming at the size of her unicorn and was so excited like a little boy receiving a new puppy or kitten. Tori kissed and hugged Andre for winning her the teddy bear and blushed as well course no one had done anything nice for her in a long time. The ride home was long thanks to Jason putting Cat's unicorn in the back but Cat had a free house and wanted Jason to stay with her course she was scared as for Beck and Jade they were due back at Beck's RV after saying to Robbie, Tori and Andre they would see them at school on Monday they parted ways. After getting to Cat's place they watched a romantic movie there's something about Mary which made the couple laugh and have a good night as for the rest of the night it was nothing but romantic and passionate night for the two.

Sunday the pair just spent the day being lazy and with nothing interesting happening till they retuned to school on the Monday. The two just literally walked in the school door's when they were greeted by Beck and Jade still not being happy but what surprised Cat and Jason was when they both said "We need to talk to you"

**Sorry took so long to update was ill and was bed ridden but I'm well now  
>Reviews are needed and plus I need OC soon so spread the word and REVIEW PLEASE<br>MUCH LOVE BTRFAN CHEECK OUT MY OTHER WORK  
>shout out to all my fans and Nix, Jess and a novelist they are awesome writers<br>ALY IS AN AWSOME FAN THANK YOU ALY xxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hit 30 reviews I actually am so pleased woo. So I'm in an amazing mood so I'm updating once again tehe and thanks to the one person who has submitted a OC for the rest of you guys you have till Friday the 15****th**** of June course I'm at work next week 9-5 so I wont have time to update. Ill shut up now anyway check out and reviews my other work I really appreciate it **

So Beck and Jade just told the couple that they had to talk, Jason was really hoping the lines did not include Jade's pregnant. Cat being Cat was just in a world of her own still amazed by the giant unicorn that took up half of her bed so Jason end up on the floor with a bad back she actually loved the unicorn more then the boy who got her it but Jason did not mind it kept Cat happy.

Standing there awkwardly for about 3 minutes Jason decides to break the silence "What do you need to tell us?" the manner his voice came across startled everyone "Oh right I wanted to take you out on Saturday?" Beck asked the older West "Dude I don't roll that way but sure where we going movie, dinner or dancing?" everyone just laughed at Jason little comment even Jade sent a smile. Just then Jade pulled Cat away and Beck was alone with Jason "I want to propose to Jade" Jason was drinking his mourning coffee and end up chocking on it course of the comment, after controlling him self and getting his breathing back "Dude your only 16 but yeah if that is what you want to do then yeah on Saturday we will go get you a ring and on a special occasion like someone's birthday you can propose dude." Beck smiled knowing that the man in the West family approved.

The day seemed to drag on and on course it was the last day of summer so there was no homework so everyone had to be finished up and if they had it was fun and games. Lunch time was finally among them and the gang had there last Hollywood Arts lunch. "Can you believe it's our last school day?" Tori asked hinting sadness in her voice. Everyone agreed while eating there food but Cat broke the silence "We can do something in the summer you know and hey I thought that Christie's birthday was coming up?"Jade and Jason just realised there mum's birthday was coming up "Arh shit I totally forgot" Jason sounded annoyed and Jade just replied "Yeah me too it's like three weeks today", after agreeing to get there mum the new phone she was asking for.

Finishing there lunch Jason and Beck had history class together and thank full it was just the two of them so they talked about what the plan was for Saturday and Christie's birthday proposal. "So Beck how are you going to do this to my sister course if it goes wrong she will slap you and there will be so much awkwardness and will ruin the old dear's birthday" Jason asked with a stupid grin on his face he loved his family and had always treated Beck like he was family."I don't know Jay how should I do it course I love Jade" Beck looked like he was nervous and Beck was not nervous.

"Well don't worry mum's birthday will be smart wear so like really nice dresses for the girls and ties and smart pants for the lads so we have clothing sorted it you just need to get the ring and something else" trying to keep the conversation the two where having quite was hard as the history teacher heard the two boys talking." Would you two like to share with the class what you're talking about?" The teacher was a strict teacher who did not like being interrupted but Jason soon got them out of the situation "Yes we are talking about that maybe we should get you a nice holiday with your husband" the teacher told the boys to sit down and don't interrupter again which they never did. The kids finally finished for summer so on the ride home all that was played was schools out with everyone singing it not caring if they was off key the car ride was so much of a laugh for Jason, Cat, Tori and Andre all heading for the Vega house hold to plan Christies birthday surprise.

The Vega house hold was full of the kids including Trina who for some wired reason was being normal everyone was in shock. "Any reason why you are not being wired right now Trina?" asked the young Vega and she just replied "I'm going for a rest so don't disturb me while I get my beauty sleep". The Trina they all knew finally got back to her annoying ways, "did you guys enjoy the last play we done?" asked Robbie everyone nodded but Tori had a say "everyone was amazing and Andre brilliant music score". Andre smiled Tori always knew how to make him feel special "Thanks babe" he replied cuddling up to his girl friend and with that Tori brought everyone a bottle of Pepsi " a toast to a brilliant school year new friends and a good summer" Everyone agreed drinking there drinks and having a party at Tori's place.

Saturday came and so Beck went with Jason to the mall to get an engagement ring for his girl friend and Jason need a new shirt and tie for his mum's birthday but Jason told Beck he would keep the ring in his room course if he keeps it in his RV Jade will find it. Jason now had Beck on his own and would ask him what was up with the two last week "Beck last week at the theme park what was up I mean you and Jade did a disappearing act and then turn quite the whole day so what was up?" Beck knew he was in trouble and he had to answer, Jason was his best friend so he thought better tell him now so he don't find out in other ways. "That Friday night me and Jade booked a room under my name and we slept with each other and we did not have protection and she told me the Saturday mourning that she had come off the pill course if I knew Jason I would have got protection". Jason was mixed with emotions he did not know how to respond Beck took his sister's virginity and now she might be pregnant "Alright thank you for your honesty Beck I'm a little upset but hey you two had been together along time but I spouse it's Jade's fault she should have never come off the pill I guess that's why she took Cat out right to tell her". Beck nodded Jason just signalled to carry on with there day and he would talk to Jade later.

Beck got an engagement ring which was sliver with little black stone's on it and a big black topaz which was the twin's birthstone. Jason knew she would love the ring but it cost $220 he would hate to think how much the wedding would be and the wedding rings. The next reason why Jason wanted to take Beck into the mall was because he wanted to get his tattoo which he did he got a insignia tattoo done (JIN KAZAMA TATTOO FROM TEKKEN) he liked what he had and so did Beck but now the healing stage would drive him nuts.

Christie's birthday had arrived and the whole gang told her to go to this club that they hired out to surprise her to which she walked through and was shocked by everyone screaming "SURPRISE" Christie nearly started crying in all her years no one had thrown her a party like this not since she fell pregnant with the twins at 20. "Who threw this party?" everyone pointed at the twin who in all honesty thought that there mum deserved it since she was always there for them and always backed her children up if its what they had wanted, the family had a hug with the mum kissing both her children on the check and telling them that she loved them no matter what. Everyone had come dressed in really smart clothing Cat was wearing a really sparkly bright red dress and red high heels she looked absolutely beautiful in Jason's eyes. Jade went for a black dress with baby green butterfly at the bottom of the dress and black high heels, Tori went for a pink dress and Trina went for a blue dress(like at prom course they had to work for awhile and never got time to buy a new dress). The lads wore what they had on at prom, Beck wore white pants black t shirt and white jacket he really did not suit ties at all and Jason well Jason wore jeans, white shirt, black tie and yet still managed to look smart and good (Imagine Norman Jayden in Heavy Rain) as there mum said "Only a West can look good wearing anything".

The party was in full swing Jason excused himself when he saw his twin walk outside and Jason wanted a cigarette and wanted a talk with her. "Déjà vu hey sis" Jade jumped as he said this "Yeah it does why are you here other then smoking that death stick". Jason thought no point beating around the bush "I know what happened between you and Beck why did you not tell me or talk about it with mum Jade?" Jade looked at her feet but then she looked back up and started talking to her brother "I was scared in case you freaked out and was going to hurt him and I knew mum would have freaked out about it" Jason sighed at his sister "Jade Beck is my best friend and you have been dating a long time so I would not have gone mad because I know you both love each other, upset maybe but there's nothing I can do you have to make your own choices Jade and I can only support you through them times" the twins shared hug knowing that they would both support each other just then Beck walked out requesting the two come back inside.

Beck got on stage and made a speech, "I'm Beck Oliver as you know and I want to invite my girl friend Jade up on this stage come on up Jade" Jade walked on stage surprised Beck also signalled Cat and Jason too "Cat and Jason have been my oldest friends so thanks guys, Jadelyn August West we have been dating for three years and I would not swap those years for anything your funny, smart, talented , beautiful and the list goes on but I know that I will always love you no matter what" everyone went "Awwww" and Jade blushed Beck on the other hand looked like he was ready to be sick. Beck then got down on one knee "Jade West will you marry me?" Jade then started crying "YES YOU BET I WILL" and she hugged Beck slipping the engagement ring on her finger and everyone include Christie will not forget the 25th of June 2011 as it was the day Beck and Jade got engaged.

The rest of the summer was fun for the guys they all had parties BBQ and went all over the west coast having fun and catching the sun. Jason died his hair a blonde/brown colour and had as Cat called it "Tom Higginson Hair" and the group had such a good time off course they did not look forward to going back to school well some did some did not but the new year would have some surprise's for the students at Hollywood arts even teachers.

**SO what you guys think this will be my last update till after Friday course I'm at work so you have till then to submit original character's tehe love you all xx **

**PS sorry its short **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I said I would not be updating till after Friday course I was working but I last the job course the boss was a big mean bully so I left. Right so I will update every fic that I am doing so yay good mood to everyone tehe. Hope you enjoy if you want an OC in I will still add them course it a new semester.**

The summer had gone too quickly and Jason hated it. Jason moaned as his clock screamed 6:00 AM and he rolled over Cat and hit the snooze button, since Christie won a scratch card and got over $3 million, the house was finally brought and belonged to the West's and also upgraded the house and let the kids have new cars and let Beck and Cat move in with the children. Cat groaned at Jason "Jason go back to sleep it's not time to move yet" Jason giggled at his girl friend's sleepy mood and just whispered to her "We have school in 3 hours" Cat's eyes shot open and shot herself up and hit Jason off the bed and he hit the floor with a bang.

_Meanwhile in Jade's room_

Jade was happy for this summer she got to spend time with her fiancé and all there friends for Jade her life was perfect. Beck was up at 5:30 AM and had a mourning jog. Beck woke her up at 6:00 with breakfast in bed Jade just gasped "What did I do to have a perfect fiancé like you Beck" Beck just smiled and kissed her and went for a shower went he heard Jason yelp out in pain and hit the floor figuring him and Cat were up for school. Jade shot Beck a seductive look "Should we play hooky and like have a day of me and you?" Beck knew what his fiancé was trying to do but he said "no we have to go to school and plus it's a new year "Jade pouted at Beck and they both just started laughing recalling last weekend when they was trying to sleep but Jason and Cat kept them up.

_Flashback_

_Jason had just had a date with Cat and it went amazing they walked in at 9:30 PM and figured that Jade and Beck went to bed and Christie went to work at the hospital, Cat had an idea "What say's me and you wind Jade and Beck up?" Jason shot her a confused look wondering what Cat was on about and then told him to follow her lead and went to there room. Cat then told Jason to lay along and started screaming "ARH JASON YES ARH YES "and kept making sexual pleased noise's and Jason did the same trying not to laugh they heard Jade shout " its 9:45 go to FUCKING bed" they both laughed. Jason then took his shirt and pants off and walked into Becks and Jade's room to ask for something which thank to Cat gave him some sex hair and Cat and Jason kept winding Jade and Beck up which they found funny expect Beck and Jade._

After everyone was up and ready for school Jason made a treat and drove everyone in his brand new Jaguar to star bucks to get a coffee and after having there coffee they went to school. Everyone went to there lockers putting books in that they had to get for the new term and Robbie, Andre and Tori walked up to everyone, Tori was a lot happier since she started dating Andre "Hey guys" Tori said while being happy, Cat was first to speak "You sound happy Tori" Jade being Jade made a smart remark "Your happiness makes me sick hope it goes away soon" Jason laughed "Jade don't be jealous if you want to date Tori just say no one will be jealous" everyone just laughed just a girl just walked pasted and went into Jason shoulder and went to her locker which was designed as a old fashioned boom box and had BFAB on it. Andre made a remark about the chick that had a skateboard in her hand "Look likes we have a new punk" Jason sent him a look that said out of line, the chick heard the comment and bit back "Shut up you lil punk or Ill do something you regret" Jason then tried to make peace "Guy's new start lets not start any fights or anything alright" Jade looked at her twin and laughed "No I want to see a fight". The chick then looked at Jade "I like you" she then saw the engagement ring "Who's the lucky dude" Jade pointed at Beck after nearly getting into a fight with Andre Jade, Beck and Cat made good friends with the new girl.

The gang found out that the girl was in there year and her name was Hayley and she enjoyed rock and roll and was a bit of bad ass so she became best friends with Jade and Beck as well make a sister relationship with Cat and a brother one with Beck which made Hayley smile as her family did not really care much about her. Cat also found out that Hayley was bi sexual and thought that they should have a girly night at Christie's house which they have been allowed course Christie was a cool mum. The night was nice as the girls of Hollywood arts (Tori, Trina, Cat, Jade and now Hayley) which they was downstairs doing girly things talking about boys gossiping and talking about Jade's wedding, Jason then walked in without his top on and was just in his jeans and was washing his hair which thank to Cat they died it back to jet black and when Jason walked in Cat let out a scream course Jason was working out and had got a body to die for and had every girl apart from Jade staring. "Ok then wired moment mum since you guys are having a girl's night in can I have a guys night out?" Christie nodded "but stays out of trouble and put your top on before the girls start drawling" Jason laughed and sent a text out to the guys saying that they are going to have a night out. Hayley spoke to Cat "How long have you and Jason been dating?" Cat shrugged her shoulders explaining the past and explaining about the scar on his side as Hayley did not want to ask about it. The lad turned up looking smart and they told the girls they was going to a under 21's night club to party which Jade told Beck "Don't flirt with any other girls" Jason assured he would look after Beck.

The night was young for everyone and they was all having a good time especially Beck who had his drink spiked and was feeling ill. Beck could not stand up right or walk so he tried to go toilet as he was about to be sick but was too late he puked over Andre. Andre was in a bad mood as him and Tori had a fight before they went out "Dude what was that for?" Beck could not answer but instead sent him a grin which resulted in a massive fight breaking out and Jason tried to get in the middle but ended up with a bottle being smashed over his ribs. Beck, Jason and Robbie got into his car and drove home to make sure they was going to be ok and they left Andre and Sinjin as they started the fight and was looking for trouble. After getting home and Jason ribs really hurting the girls worried about the boys and after being told how much Andre has been trouble Hayley started to hate him course he was hurting her brother and Jason who she admitted was hot but was more attracted to Tori. "Beck is worse then I am I think someone spiked his drink with a ruffle" everyone looked at him as they never heard of that drug "the date rape drug" to which everyone went oh. Robbie questioned his concern and told everyone "Andre was trying to spike your drinks but we stopped him before he could what is the matter with him" Hayley told the nerd to shut up to which Jade laughed and they all agreed that tomorrow they would question Andre's wired behaviour.

Tori gave Hayley a ride home after putting Jason and Beck to bed to rest after there night went wrong. Tori told Hayley what happened and how André at first was a really good boyfriend but then started doing drugs and stopped caring and Tori caught him cheating but were scared to dump him in case he hurt her. "Look Tori you should dump him and you have everyone who will look out for you "Tori nodded and then Hayley asked her "Would you like to go out on Saturday just us two?" Tori nodded again on the verge off crying but Hayley felt good as she started developing feelings for the young Latino course she was like her and got hurt by the people she thought she could love.

**Sorry its short I don't know where to go and sorry if André sounds out of place it was a way to get him to be evil to everyone. Also I'm starting to louse faith in this and that my writing is not good should I carry on.**

**Thank you to the person who submitted an OC **

**Review please and ill update soon much love Matthew xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOOO I HIT 40 REVIEWS SO HAPPY COME ON TRY GET ME 50 REVIEWS AND ILL BE SO HAPPY AND ALSO ILL BE FINSHING THIS SOON SO I CAN FOCUS ON THE OTHER SIDE I WILL SAY READ THAT IF YOU ENJOY THIS SO I WILL SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH CHAPTER 12**

The week at Hollywood arts was major and the biggest shock to everyone. Jason and Beck there was in a world of there own since Wednesday and it was now Friday, Hayley had kept the date thing with Tori quite as she did not want rumours spreading on her second week.

"I can't fucking believe this!" The whole gang heard this as walking to there lockers and when they got there they saw Andre and Sinjin getting ready to fight, till Cat nudged Jason course she hated fighting and Jason being tough would hopefully break it, Jade and Hayley looked at him to say we want a fight course they needed beating up for what they done to Beck and Jason. Jason sighed Cat was making him soft so he tried to stop the scene from taking place.

"What seems to be the problem guys?" Jason asked this walking up to Andre getting ready in case Andre turned on him. "Well Sinjin here as messed up we might as well be dead" Andre was scared Jason could tell in his voice and Beck could tell through his body language like when they got locked up, Hayley then said to Andre "It would be better if you did get hurt course no one would miss". Jason could not re act as then everyone started shouting at each other expect Cat who shot Jason a please stop this look.

While everyone was mid fighting Jason got out his whistle which he had no idea why he had it, he blew into it making everyone stop shouting at each other before giving a long speech.

"Guys look we really should be fighting alright this is our last year together so we have about 11 months together if that so now we have to decide where we want to go where we want to be. I'm not sure about you but I'd rather have a great year with good memories you know so we can go to prom have a really great prom before we all go our spate ways course I know some of us will go into acting while some of us go to college. Just think about it really course we don't want hell for our last year." Jason speech sunk into everyone and they all agreed he was right to a point but before anyone could say anything he took Cat's hand and walked off into class.

Hayley and Jason had history together which truth be told was Jason favourite lesson he would become a historian or a history teacher if he did not enjoy acting and singing as much as he did. The teacher then told the student that they had to pair up and a project so Jason and Hayley got to work together and planed to do a presentation on the Vietnam War as they both enjoyed the era of music."Jason can I ask you a question?" Hayley asked nervous as anything.

"If it's about my dating life I'm taken by Cat" Jason laughed about it course he wanted to wind Hayley up but she just playfully punched his arm. "No I was wondering do you think I should ask Tori out as like girl friend." Jason was shocked at the question but had to think about it so he started playing with his combat boots till he could think of a good answer, he finally got it "I personally don't think Tori would be perfect for you course I know you Hayley you enjoy someone who will keep you on your feet and things like Jade" Hayley looked upset but knew he was right so she did what she had never done before and asked for Jason's help which he nodded which was his way of saying yes I will help you.

Lunch time had come around and the gang was just chilling off course Andre had sneaked but no one knew where. The gang sat down enjoying there meals while Jason jotted notes down about everyone who was single and would be a perfect match for Hayley. Jason updated his slap page,

"Who Knew I would be Matchmaking err am I the guru of Love?" Mood thinking

After ten minutes of posting that his phone went off one was a text message from Cat and the other was on his recent update on the slap one from Cat and one from Hayley. The slap read

Cat: Yes you seem to do well when it comes to matchmaking babe ha-ha xxx love you (it sent a smile to Jason face anything Cat did made him smile)

Hayley: This is about me you stupid moron tehe just joking hurry up I get jealous of you and Cat plus Jade and Beck don't help when they are always making out.

Jason laughed till the text message from Cat told him to go to the back of the black box theatre which was where she found Sinjin and Andre. Jason hurried not just for her safety but he was getting sick of those two taking drugs and messing there education up and Andre was really upsetting Tori as she needed him most when she was going through a hard time. Jason rushed over and saw Cat there not looking to go anywhere till he got there "hey babe" Jason whispered and gave her a peck on the lips to which she kissed him back. "Jay there other there sorts them out please" Cat pleaded and nearly started crying but he assured he would and then told her to get Beck and just Beck to which she went along.

Jason took a deep breath this would play out in a good way or a really bad way he was hoping for the good way. "Hey guys what you doing?" Jason was hoping they would lash out luckily they never did. "Sinjin here has got more drugs then anything I gave him $60 to get the right amount and now I owe my drug dealer $100" Jason was shocked but he knew how to handle this luckily Beck had just turned and now he had some more muscle to help if anything kicked off.

"Andre you want to be a musician I know this course you are amazing talented and I know you will get signed I knows this so does everyone of your friends. You keep the drugs up though you will not get sighed at all and Sinjin you want to go MIT to become a major in technology so you can be a technical produce and Sinjin you will get sighted but guys you are getting into to much trouble and now I want you to think about what means more to you a buzz or your careers." Andre then called out to Jason and he sounded like he was crying "Will Tori take me back?" Jason just nodded but Beck wanted to say something " Andre we know you love Tori but your actions are pushing her away and if you keep it up you will lose her and Sinjin there will be a girl for you but its not Jade or any girl here trust me buddy"

Beck and Jason returned to there table feeling proud and hoping that the words they said have sunk into Andre and Sinjin. Jason and Beck then started enjoying there lunch when Jade, Cat and everyone else joined them Cat was happy and hyper as ever while Jade just looked her usual self. "Hey little sis what's wrong Cat got your tongue?" Cat just giggled even louder and Jade sent him a look while everyone else tried not to laugh. Jason knew too well that the look she gave him was I will get you back, "I look forward to eating this apple" just before Jason could bite his apple Jade grabbed it and stepped on it several times.

"What are you guys doing this weekend we are going mall you coming" Jason answered for both him and Beck "Sorry me and Beck have plans, speaking of plans come on Beck we got to go". Jade was shocked and was about to voice that the boys have been avoiding there girl friends as of late but it was too late they had already ran off to god knows where. "Do you think they have found better looking girls?" Cat asked with hurt in her voice Jade shook her head hoping she was right.

Later that night while Hayley was playing her guitar she got a text from Jason saying "I got the perfect girl for you she is kind of like Tori in many ways" Hayley was slightly confused at the wired boy's behaviour but what did she expect he is a West after all. She replied "Who?" and then he text back like five seconds afterwards saying Trina to which luckily Trina would be with them when they went to the mall

The mall was busy and the girls where having a blast and they even took Robbie with them which he enjoyed being the only male there since Beck and Jason where being wired. The gang had done loads of shopping and it was now 3PM and they was on the 2nd floor enjoying a laugh when Andre approached them Hayley was hostile towards him "What do you want?" Andre did not want to start a fight and just stated that he want to say he was sorry for his behaviour and wanted there forgiveness. "Look Andre you have coursed a lot of pain to everyone here the people you should ask is my brother Cat boyfriend and Beck my fiancé" Jade stated when they heard from down below. "Please give a warm welcome to Jason West and Beck Oliver"

Just then Beck and Jason came out wearing smarting clothing getting ready to sing and dance which was absolutely amazing as Jade and Cat watched from backstage as Cat and Jaded proved that they was going out with the two.

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<p>

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<p>

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<p>

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
>So glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came 

After getting a massive applause and greeting fans a man in a suit walked up to them. "Jason West and Beck Oliver I would like to sign you to us and we are Sony music group" everyone smiled but Jason started talking to the man "Look you might want to sign me and Beck but honestly you should sign everyone here as they are all talented as for me Beck and my Sister Jade we want to focus on acting but we are really thank full that you have noticed us". After thinking about it the man said he would talk with there school and Jason may have single handily made everyone's dream come true.

**WOW THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE BUT I DONE IT SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT TO ENDIT ALL YOU DECIDE **

**A: CAT AND JASON FALL OUT AND NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN**

**B: BECK AND JADE GET MARRIED **

**C: TORI AND ANDRE FIX THERE REALTIONSHIP**

**YOU DECIDE MUCH LOVE AS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE R&R MUCH LOVE MATTHEW XX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter guys thank you so much for sticking with me through everything I really do love you guys I'm sad this has to come to an end. Any who leave reviews and everything once again I love you guys xxxx**

The school year had gone so quick that some of the female students where actually crying that there school lives would be over. The last thing on Jason's mind was finishing though he had to try get into college and not be far from Cat. Tori and Andre had been accepted for Julliard in New York. Cat, Jade and Beck got spotted and was given a shot at Broadway while Robbie was given a spot on national Television to do a stand comedy gig.

It was a late night in the West house hold Jason was in the study room doing some paper work. Cat and Tori were spending the night there and were watching Jason as he had glasses on and it shocked everyone "I love him wearing those glasses he looks so smart and handsome" Cat so dreamily while looking at Jason, Tori rolled her eyes it was so obvious that Cat and Jason where madly in love and nothing would break them apart.

Tori walked off and left Cat to stare at her boy friend. Cat safely now knowing that Tori had walked off sneaked be hide Jason and put her arms around him to cuddle him from be hide. "Hey Kitty Cat what's up?"

Cat smiled and kissed his check "Nothing babe and I was just wondering did you send off for college". The words rang in his head college and then Jason realised he had not sent off for college yet and would probably not get in now. "Shit I forgot to send off" even though Jason was stressed out about it he kept calm. Cat smiled and helped Jason send of to the University of California to major in film which Jason would love to do.

The following few weeks where hard for the young adults had they had taken there finals and then it was announced that the prom was coming up. Jason smiled rubbing Cat's arm to which she giggled Jason already knew who he was asking to the prom and then he shot a look at Beck who knew who he was going with. The bell had rang which signalled lunch time and everyone rushed out to get lunch as they was hungry.

"So Andre are you going to ask Tori to the prom?" Beck asked his best friend who had fixed his life since Jason and Beck helped him out. "Yes I am, off course you and Jade are going together and I take it Jason and Cat are going." Beck just nodded his head while Jason was fighting with his locker to get it open.

"Stupid locker" Jason lost his temper and banged his locker. "What's up Jay?" asked Beck and then the girls walked past waving at there boys but Cat being Cat just giggled at Jason like she was a 10 year old. Jason loved Cat in everyway and anyone could see it. "Right l had my money in there to get our prom tickets but damn locker."

After many minutes off trying to get Jason's locker open and finally getting it open with a crowbar from the school janitor, the boys made there way to pay for prom tickets. "Right tickets, now all we need is to get Andre and Robbie a date?" Jason said as he looked at Beck. Beck nodded back signalling it was time for them to get there dates or try to get there dates.

The boys found the girls at the table eating there lunches. Andre was nervous "No I don't wanna do this" Andre started walking off till Beck stopped him and turned him around. "Dude look you will feel better if you do this now before someone else asks her". Beck then sent him over and had a little conversation with Jason.

"Do you think he will do it?" Jason chuckled at Beck's question and just nodded his head. Andre came back and looked like he failed which he did. Jason then grabbed both his friends and took them to the table and did the unexpected. "YO" he shouted which got everyone quite "Andre has something to say to Tori go ahead man" after saying that he patted his friend on the back.

Andre then jumped on the table "Victoria Maria Vega will you be my date to the school prom?" The whole crowed gasped and started talking, Andre felt his nerves begin to take control and he looked over to Beck and Jason for help but they just nodded and gave him a thumb up. Tori then got up and screamed "Yes Andre I will be your prom date" to which everyone cheered and Andre made his way back to his friends. Andre was freaked "I need to get a drink to calm down" Jason just laughed at his friends statement and gave him a little push "you made it man".

The prom had now arrived for Hollywood Arts and everyone looked really nice all the lads had wore fresh new suits and the girls wore dresses to match there dates. The photo shoot for the gang was loads and they all brought photos to cherish the memories and even had some with there date to remember the younger times. The prom was in full swing even Jade was enjoying her self and dancing with everyone and was smiling for the first time since her and Jason admitted that they both had issues in the back garden months ago.

Just then Lane got on the stand and made a speech. "Right guys and girls thank you so much for being such a great grade you know it been an emotional roller coaster for us and we got there and this is your night so thank you for being such a great student's you all have wonderful talent and potential I look forward to seeing you in the future in the entertainment business but now I must announce prom king and queen." Everyone gave Lane a round of applause

This Year's Prom king and queen are Jason West and Jade West. Then the crowd just stared at the twin and they both felt awkward that they had both just voted the king and queen when they are siblings. Jason sent Jade a look and they both walked up to the stand to get the crowns and make a speech. "Thank I guess I will miss you guys" Jade bluntly just said to which was a surprise that she would miss people but Jason stopped her from walking off.

"Wait there Jade I've wanted to do something with you for a long time and never got the chance so how about it sis how about we do a duet together to give this lot a good send off and a song to say farewell to everyone here." Jade nodded and then Jason picked the song that set the mood

Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Girl: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Boy: I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me

Girl: We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<p>

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<p>

Boy: just remember

Girl: You're the one thing

Boy: I can't get enough of

Girl: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
>Both: I've had the time of my life<br>No I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you  
>'Cause I've had the time of my life<br>And I've searched through every open door  
>Till I found the truth<br>And I owe it all to you

Girl: With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<p>

Boy: So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<p>

Girl: Yes I know whats on your mind  
>When you say:<br>"Stay with me tonight."

Boy: Just remember  
>You're the one thing<p>

Girl: I can't get enough of

Boy: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
>Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life<br>No I've never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you  
>'Cause I've had the time of my life<br>And I've searched through every open door  
>Till I found the truth<br>and I owe it all to you

*Instrumental*

Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<p>

(Girl: Never Felt this way)

Boy: Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Both: "cause I've had the time of my life  
>No I've never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you <p>

After the song Jade jumped into her brother's arm to hug him and to which Jason span her around. Everyone just smiled course they knew how close these too where and they was not like normal siblings they loved each other very deeply and would always show it regardless of the situation. Cat gave Jason a kiss on the lips telling him that they were fantastic during the song. The night ended well with some tears and laughs but everyone admitted they would miss each other and everyone in that grade signed each others years book to give the memoires.

Everyone would remember there prom as it was a good night and everyone loved it so much, the graduation party was going to be remembered but not for a good reason for a very bad reason. Just after asking Cat to marry Jason to whom she said yes too tragedy struck. Cat was ran over by a drunk driver in front of everyone and was not going to survive course her injuries where that bad.

Jason ran up to her and held her hand. "Cat hold on babe hold on help is on the way we are going to get married have a family and die together not like" Jason was chocking on tears and was trying everything to keep her awake but Cat just put her hand on his check looked him in the eyes and said very weakly "Jay I love you and I'm glad we were going to get married I would have had kids with you and they would have been beautiful but please never forget me I love you" and with that Cat hand fell down to her side and Cat closed her eyes.

Jason shacked Cat's body "Cat... CAT" Jason then just burst out crying as she just died in front of him and Jade threw her head into Beck's shoulder and Jason then screamed that Cat had just died in front of him and was obviously going to be destroyed by this incident.

Cat's funeral was so slow and everyone who went HA turned up and Lane even made a speech about Cat. "Cat Valentine was a very loved student at Hollywood Arts but not just cause of her hair but because of her personality in that she was always happy and managed to smile and laugh about everything. This planet has lost a very sweet innocent girl but God wanted her company and happiness more then we did I know she is at peace". Everyone left a photo at Cats grave stone but engraved was.

_Here Lies Caterina_ _Hannah Valentine_

_Loved Daughter_

_Loved Sister_

_Loved friend  
>Loved Wife<em>

After finishing up and going to the cars Jason was approached by Cat's mum who just looked at him and slapped him blaming him for her daughters death which broke Jason's heart knowing he caused her death but everyone kept trying to tell him it was not his fault even her own brother tried to tell him but it had no affect what so ever.

Everyone from HA went to the West house hold feeling like the heart of the group had been ripped course Cat was gone. Alex offered to make everyone a sandwich which everyone said no as they did not feel like eating. Jason went up to his old room and Jade followed him.

"Jason you should be downstairs this room will only bring back memoires of you and Cat" Jade tried staying strong course she needed to for her brother even though she dyeing inside as she lost her best friend who was more of a sister to her. Jason looked at her still crying "I loved her Jade and I just miss her" Jason then broke down again crying into his sister shoulder to which she just rubbed his shoulder and looking out the window wondering what the future held for them both since Cat had gone.

**Please don't hate me for killing Cat I wanted a twist and that and it really hurt doing this to everyone and on twitter someone suggested a sequel about the gang getting on with there life's the down fall of Jason and what he does with his life after lousing Cat. If you want me to review telling me or PM me I don't mind so thank you for sticking with me though this I love you guys and trust this was hard to write especially about Cat dyeing and that it hurt me so anyway R&R one last time **


End file.
